


Query

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, M/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their first pack meeting with Peter as Alpha, he needs to get one thing straight with his nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Query

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "interest" and set right before "One Bite Changes Everything", Peter is still a bastard at this point and Derek's pretty broken. There are mentions of unrequited Derek/Stiles and references to underage sex.

Sitting on Derek's couch, Peter sips from a glass of a rather decent 2010 Napa Valley Cabernet, and watches his nephew brood at the window. Their first pack meeting is due to start in a half hour and Peter is looking forward to all that will come. The Alpha power flowing through his veins feels right, but incomplete.

He knows what he has to do to build on what he gained with Deucalion's death, but there's an issue that must be dealt with first.

"Derek? Join me." 

As Derek shuffles over to him, looking uncomfortable in his own apartment and his own skin, Peter pours him a glass of wine which the younger man sips at as he sits on the edge of the couch, shoulders hunched, perpetual frown on his face.

Peter frowns as well. The boy is broken. He'll need to fix that as best he can, at least give him his confidence back, but that's a thing of weeks if not months, not minutes. One thing he does know for certain is that Derek is loyal to him. He's not quite sure why, but it's probably for some of the same reasons Derek never kicked him out of his Pack.

Family is everything.

"Did you know about Stiles and I?"

Obviously surprised, Derek turns to him. "That's what you want to talk about?"

"He's my Emissary by his own choice. He's my lover by his own choice as well."

Derek flushes and takes another sip of wine. "I knew. I also knew you weren't hurting him."

"So you kept quiet," Peter continued. 

"None of my business."

Finishing his wine and setting the glass aside, Peter smiles slightly. "If I had...hurt him? Forced him?"

"I'd have stopped you." 

A growl. Typical. Peter snorts, then smirks at the brief, furious look he gets. Maybe the boy isn't completely broken.

"What is this about, Peter?"

"Despite the various unwritten prohibitions about Emissaries and their Alphas not being in relationships, I don't plan to end anything with Stiles any time soon. I just want to know if I'm taking him from you."

"What?"

True confusion. Interesting. Peter had been certain Derek wanted Stiles. "I have a nose, too, nephew."

Flushing, Derek shakes his head. "I...He's...Yes, interesting, attractive, and I knew he looked at me sometimes like...but..." He shakes his head again and puts down his nearly empty glass. "I wouldn't have..."

"Male? Too young?"

"...Both?" Shrugging helplessly, Derek clasps his hands between his knees. "My relationships, if you can even call them that, they don't...work out."

"So, the attraction you have for him, will you let it wane?"

"I'd never have pursued it, even without your...I'm not standing in your way, Peter."

"Thank you for your honesty, Derek." And he actually means it and is surprised at the feeling of relief flooding him. He didn't want to fight his nephew over Stiles. Reaching over, he lightly pats his shoulder, and redirects their conversation. "So, were you surprised?"

"Not really. I saw the way you looked at him. I knew you'd been with men before..." Voice dying away, he gives Peter a sad look, and Peter feels the pain in his own chest.

"Marta was a surprise to me as well," he replies softly. "I'd always preferred men, but the heart wants what the heart wants."

"And now your heart wants Stiles?"

"Apparently." He lies, but knows Derek's such a mess he won't notice.

"I don't...I knew Stiles was attracted to me, but I didn't know what to do with that and wouldn't have pursued it. He turned that attraction to you and I felt...relief? It's okay. You have my support, uncle."

For now, but Peter's not sure how Derek will feel after his plans come to fruition later tonight.

Although, he is relieved the boy doesn't seem to be pining and admitted he wouldn't have pursued Stiles. He also knows that Stiles, while still attracted to Derek, has never tried to take the next step. That he went to Peter over Derek to rid him of his virginity is enough proof for Peter that Stiles was unsure of Derek's own interest.

But, in a few hours, it will all be moot. Neither will have any choice but to give up on any lingering shred of attraction for the other.

Stiles will belong only to Peter.

End


End file.
